Taking What's Given
by Catherine Daniels
Summary: The one doctor no one thought would walk back into the ER returns, but they don’t return alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking What's Given 1**

_**Summary: **__The one doctor no one thought would walk back into the ER returns, but they don't return alone._

_**Rating: **__FRT, for language and sexual insinuations_

_**Spoilers: **__Through the season finale. There won't be too many specific references, but everything through the 13__th__ season finale has happened._

_**Author's Note:**__ Alrighty, this is my first ER fanfic. I've been writing for a while and am focused mainly in The Office fandom, but I'm branching out to others again. I'm a huge REELA fan so, that's pretty much where this is going to go. I haven't seen too many episodes since the beginning of the 11__th__ season (just off and on thanks to being busy as hell the last couple years), but I'm working on catching up thanks to TNT and them rerunning the episodes in order. This isn't beta'd, but if anyone reads it, thinks I need one, and is willing to help out, just let me know (I'm always willing to have one). Okay, enough of my ramblings, here's the first chapter: an appetizer if you will (aka, it's short)._

Neela breathed out deeply and looked at the pile of charts before her. She had been back in the ER for two years, but she still felt bogged down by everything. She was working her third double shift of the week, but the alternative was sitting at home blaming hersef.

"Go home, Neela."

She looked up to see Abby standing in the doorway of the lounge. She leaned back into the couch as her friend approached. "You look like hell."

"Well, at least I look as good as I feel."

"How's your back?" Abby asked, sitting next to Neela.

"Stiff."

"Neela, go home. You've been her long enough."

"I still have three hours left."

"Too bad. It's dead around here and we're overstaffed as it is. Luka thinks we need extra people on to welcome a new Pysch doctor."

"She's the new attending up there."

"Attending smending. I don't care if she's the queen of Sheba, which I hear she thinks she is, we don't need you, me, Morris, Collins, Luka, Pratt and Hope. Not to mention the three new interns I can't remember the names of and the handful of med students wandering around. It's just plain excessive. Go home."

Neela sighed and looked to her friend. "Fine, but let me check on the kid in curtain two before I leave."

"Fantastic," Abby said as she lifted herself off the couch.

After Abby left the lounge, Neela leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. She blew out a long breath and looked around the room before she got up to check on her last patient of the day.

"Frank, will there ever be a day when you aren't a complete arse?" Neela asked as she stood at the admit desk to sign out her patient.

"I'm just saying, you look like you were hit by a truck."

Neela shook her head at the comment, thinking how terrible that expression had become to her. She didn't look up at him, but scoffed. Pratt's voice did bring her gaze from the chart in front of her.

"Come on, Neela, you can't tell me you don't want to meet the new Psych bitch. Besides, I hear there's going to be a new resident candidate coming up with her. It could be fun."

"Yippee. I'm so excited Greg, really, but my back is killing me and I'm tired as all hell. I need some bloody sleep."

"Fine. Leave us."

"I will." She finished her paperwork and was about to turn to go when Pratt spoke again.

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"That's one person I never thought I'd see walk in here again."

Neela looked up at him and Frank who were both staring at the door. Whoever it was seemed to be a shock to them. She turned around and promptly dropped the charts in her hand.

"Ray?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Taking What's Given 2**

_**Summary: **__The one doctor no one thought would walk back into the ER returns, but they don't return alone._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Forgot it in the first chapter, but it's obvious, I don't own anything ER. If I did, Ray would be coming back full time next season and Carter would have never left either. I guess I do own Chloe._

_**Rating: **__FRT, for language and sexual insinuations_

_**Spoilers: **__Through the season finale. There won't be too many specific references, but everything through the 13__th__ season finale has happened._

_**Author's Note:**__I know dittly about medicine (except for the little I have learned from my years of watching ER), but I'm going to try looking things up so, I apologize ahead of time for any errors. I also apologize for the massive wait. My computer was completely out of commission for about 5 weeks so I couldn't upload this. Hopefully with school starting next week I can update more often._

"Ray?"

When Ray heard her voice, he stopped dead in his tracks. The woman walking with him stopped as well, taking the time to look from Neela to Ray and back. She nodded knowingly and smiled before pulling a card from her pocket, reading the name, "I'm looking for a Doctor Luka Kovac."

Neela's eyes were locked on Ray, but Pratt looked to the young woman in front of them. "Um, yeah, you must be Dr. Moore."

"Chloe."

"Chloe, I'm Dr. Greg Pratt. Let me help you find Kovac."

"Thank you Dr. Pratt." She stopped on her way to Pratt and turned to Ray, "Yo, Ray, I'll see you when I get home. Ray. Yeah, he's not listening to me," she said turning back and following Pratt towards the trauma rooms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting a job. I thought you were still up in surgery."

"Um, no. I came back down here after the – after you left."

Ray nodded slightly.

"So, new girlfriend?"

"Maybe, what do you care?"

"I care, Ray." She took a step toward him, but he instinctively took a step back.

"If you had cared, you would have come to see me. You would have called. You wouldn't have left your crippled friend alone," he said quietly, hurt. He turned and stared to walk away from her, but she followed.

"I cared Ray!"

"Yeah, right."

When they reached the ambulance bay, Neela stopped following Ray, but called after him, "I loved you, Ray."

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I tried not to, but I did. I would have come to see you, but I couldn't."

Ray turned and looked at her, a cold look on his face. "If you really loved me Neela, you would have found a way to come see me." He turned back and made his way across the street to Jumbomart.

Neela felt like she should follow him, but she didn't. Instead, she sniffled back the tears that were forming and returned to the ER. She had to go home. She couldn't possibly stay there any longer. She went to the lounge and sat on the couch for a moment before her head fell into her hand and the tears she had been sniffing back poured from her eyes.

When she finally got her things together twenty minutes later, she stopped at admit to sign out. She didn't notice anyone around her; she was too wrapped up in getting out of the hospital and getting home.

"Neela, I thought I told you to go home a half an hour ago."

"Oh, yeah, Abby, I'm on my out."

"You have to rest your back. You know standing for so many hours makes it worse," Abby whispered to her.

"I know. Look, I have an appointment upstairs with Dubanko in the morning so I may be a little late to my shift."

"An appointment? For what?"

"He wants to schedule some post-op stuff. Possibly another surgery."

"Neela-"

"No, it's fine." Neela shrugged on her coat and smiled at her friend.

"I'll stay till you get here, don't worry about anything. Just, go home, rest your back, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah." She turned to make her way out of the ER.

"Oh, hey. Did you hear that Ray's back?"

"Yeah, I saw him," she called over her shoulder.

_Okay, these are probably going to be short chapters for a little while, but I want to get more of the basis of the story out before I go into too much. Please review, it makes me happy and helps me write more._


	3. Chapter 3

**Taking What's Given 3**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I really don't own anything ER in nature. Maybe I own Chloe, but that's about it._

_**Rating: **__FRT, for language and sexual insinuations_

_**Spoilers: **__Through the season finale. There won't be too many specific references, but everything through the 13__th__ season finale has happened._

_**Author's Note:**__I apologize about any errors of any kind there are in here (including spelling Dubenko wrong in the last chapter…that's one of my biggest pet peeves-spelling a character's name wrong-and I went and did it)…thanks __**Ocean of Ashes**__ for letting me know). Yes, I know Luka left for Croatia at the end of the 13__th__ season, but lets just say he came back and is now the Chief of Staff (but of course he's still working in the ER…what is the ER without Luka?). Okay, enough of me; here's chapter 3._

"Dr. Kovac, Dr. Moore is here to see you," Pratt said, ushering Chloe into the trauma room.

"Thank you Pratt, but I'm slightly busy right now. Take Dr. Moore back to admit and I'll be out there in a minute." Luka didn't look up from his crashing patient, even as Chloe spoke.

"Admit, yay. Just what I want to do, watch Neela and Ray make gaga eyes at each other. Oh well," she said quietly, turning to leave, "Maybe they'll kill each other instead. More fun for me."

"You know Neela?" Pratt asked, holding the door open for her.

"I know Ray. Thus, I know all of you pretty well."

"Ray talked about us I take it?" They walked back down the hall towards admit, Chloe watching the floor and Greg watching her.

"Among many things, Ray talked fondly of his time here. He told me a lot about you, in fact." She looked up finally, "No worries, all good things mate."

"Good. By the way, that's an interesting accent. Where are you from?"

"Ah, I moved a lot as a kid. Born in Worchester, South Africa, lived there till I about six then we moved to Newcastle, Australia till I was 11, then Wellington, New Zealand till I was 14, then Cruz Bay, Saint John, US Virgin Islands until I was 16, then off to Detroit until I went college at Ann Arbor. Then a few years ago I made it to Baton Rogue, Louisiana. Now Chicago. I have an eclectic background when it comes to accents."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, what brings you to Chicago?" Pratt asked when they had made it back to the admit desk, Ray and Neela no where to be found.

"The missing doctor," she replied as she scanned the area for Ray.

"Barnett?"

"Yeah. Ray and I have gotten close over the last two years. He told me how much he had loved it here and when I found out there was an opening I thought it would be the best place for the two of us. I knew he had some history here, but I still thought it would be a good idea. Now I'm not so sure." She watched as Neela walked quickly past them towards the lounge.

"Wonder what happened," he said, looking after Neela and then back to Chloe.

"I knew it. I told him not to, but I knew he would," she said, just above a whisper.

"What-"

"Doctor Moore." Luka's voice caused both doctors to turn.

"Luka."

"Chloe." He smiled warmly as he shook her hand. "It's been a long time."

"That it has."

"You two know each other?" Pratt asked.

"Luka and I met a few years ago when I was still in school. There was a conference in Madison and I was doing a student lecture. I was terribly nervous and Luka here helped me pick up the note cards I dropped, telling me that I had nothing to be nervous about since no one would probably be listening anyway. Let's just say, it was the easiest presentation of my life."

Luka smiled as Pratt let out a laugh. Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"So, Chloe, I can take you upstairs to meet the rest of the psychology department if you wish."

"Oh, I can't wait," he replied sarcastically. She looked towards the front entrance of the ER. Ray stood there, looking back at her. She dropped her gaze when gave her a look that told her he had fought with Neela. She looked up at him once more before turning to Luka, "You know, I would actually love to go upstairs right now."

"Good."

Once Luka had introduced Chloe to the other staff and shown her to her small office, he left her to go back down to the ER. She sat back in her chair and looked around her space. Burgundy walls and brown leather chairs stared back at her. The room was dark and she slowly realized it matched her current mood very well. Ray had been her reason for coming to Chicago, and be damned if he would be the reason she would leave. She knew that the work she had done with him over the last two years was helpful, however, she had a feeling whatever had transpired between him and Neela was more than just a step back in their progress.

She sat forward quickly and hit the speakerphone, connecting herself to the ER.

"ER."

"Um, Frank?"

"Yeah, what?"

_Curt little man,_ she thought. "This is Dr. Moore up in Psych. Is Dr. Rasgotra still down there?"

"Yeah, hang on. Hey, Rasgotra," she heard him call.

"What, Frank?" It was a quiet, yet agitated response that made Chloe smile to herself.

"Phone."

"Bloody hell," Chloe smiled again at the spunk the doctor had. "This is Dr. Rasgotra."

"Neela, this is Chloe Moore up in Pysch. I didn't catch you running somewhere, did I?"

"Oh, um," Neela began, flustered, "No, I was just heading home. Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, well, I was hoping I could have a few minutes of your time. It doesn't have to be now, but whenever you could." Chloe spoke slowly and professionally, keeping her tone serious.

"Well, I suppose I could come up right now, will it take long?"

"Oh, no, no. I just need five or ten minutes with you."

"Okay, I'll come right up."

"Thank you, Neela." Chloe sat back in her seat again and folded her hands behind her head. There was a very important conversation that needed to take place and she knew it had to happen sooner rather than later. A conversation that had to do with ownership and responsibility. One that would not be a necessarily enjoyable one for either party. With a knock at her door Dr. Chloe Moore knew that conversation was about to happen.

_Okay, don't hate Chloe, yet. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm trying my best to take all of them into consideration while I write. I also know this was a very Chloe-centric chapter and the next one will be too, but no worries, everyone's favorite doctors will get a lot more time in later._


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking What's Given 4**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I really don't own anything ER in nature. Maybe I own Chloe, but that's about it._

_**Author's Note: **__I know so much of what I want written, but it's taking some time. Hope everyone is still following this._

"Come in." Chloe sat up in her chair and placed her arms over one another on her desk.

Neela entered the office quietly, closing the door behind her. "Hello."

"Hello, Neela. Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

Neela approached the new doctor reluctantly, feeling uncomfortable in the presence of Ray's apparent new girlfriend. She sat in one of the oversized chairs, crossing her legs and sighing before she spoke, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I want to talk to you about." Chloe sat back again, cocking her head to the side. "Listen, I just want to get this out there, I'm here if you need to talk. I'm here if anyone wants to talk. That's the real reason I got hired. True, I'm the new attending up here, but I'm also going to be working with Luka to make sure all employees of County General know they have someone here to talk to."

"Okay, but I don't-"

Chloe raised a hand to show Neela she wasn't finished. "You see, I _want_ people to come to me, but I have no problem seeking people out when I know they have something on their mind. Now, I know you have something on your mind you'd like to talk about, but I won't force you."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Neela shifted in her seat, taking the new doctor in. Her sleek, straight hair, her manicured nails, her tailored suit; all of it matched her reputation of being cold hearted. Neela wasn't giving up anything to her until she knew that wasn't true.

"Neela, let's not get off on the wrong foot. I know about you and Ray. He's told me the whole story from the beginning and I know what you two have been through. Seeing him today couldn't have been easy. And though I haven't talked to that twit, I know he said some things to you that couldn't have been very nice. I'm not here to judge your relationship with Ray, but I hope your don't judge mine either."

"I won't. I mean, I don't want to hurt your relationship with him," Neela said quickly, sitting forward.

"No worries. Really, mine and Ray's relationship isn't what you would think it is. It's much more complicated than I think anyone would believe."

"I doubt that," Neela said under her breath.

"But, back to the reason I have you here. Neela, I want you to be able to talk about Ray to me and not feel weird about it. I want us to be mates. Really."

"I think that'd be nice." Neela was unsure about this new revelation on Chloe's part, but she played along for the time being. This "psych bitch" wasn't that bad, or at least that's how she seemed.

"Good. Now, I don't want to keep you from anything, but I was wondering if Ray said anything to you earlier."

"Oh, yeah. We um, well, we talked."

"Talked or argued?"

"Hmm," Neela breathed out and looked around the small room, avoiding Chloe's gaze. "Well, I guess you could say Ray and I usually fight _when_ we talk."

"Ha. Ray does have a communication issue, doesn't he?" Chloe leaned her elbow on the armrest of her chair and rested her cheek on her hand.

Neela finally smiled and looked down at her lap. Her smile fell as she looked up at Chloe again, "He hates me for not coming to see him."

Chloe leaned back and nodded for Neela to continue.

"He told me I couldn't have loved him because I never came. I know you probably don't want to hear about all this, but I loved him. I really did. It took his accident to show me that. Now I've lost him and I'm okay with you two being together, but, oh bloody hell," she sniffed back tears, "I miss him. If he knew why I hadn't come to see him." She shook her head and looked down, tears pouring over her cheeks.

"Neela, do you want my personal or professional opinion?"

"Both?" She nearly laughed.

"Okay, well, since my professional opinion is bullshit, my personal opinion is for you to not do what he did when Michael died."

Neela gave her a questioning look, "What does that mean?"

"Don't give him space. You have to make him talk to you about this. He has to know that you really do care about him and that you _couldn't _come to see him. Now, I'm not asking you to tell me what happened to you, but I beg you to tell him. He needs to understand and he won't do that until you actually talk to him."

Neela nodded.

"It's your responsibility to help him. If not to him, to yourself. By helping him, I think you'll help yourself get through whatever it is you're going through.."

"Thank you, Dr. Moore."

"Chloe."

"Chloe, thank you." Neela got up from her seat and made her way to the door, pausing only when Chloe spoke out again.

"And Neela, don't worry about me and Ray. No matter what happens between you two, he and I will be fine or at least as fine as we are now."

Neela smiled once more before leaving Chloe's office. She took her time going down the hall until she reached the stairs. She took a few deep breaths and then took the stairs as quickly as she could. She was on a mission and no one was going to stand in her way. She was going to get her best friend back if it killed her.

_Okay, there we go. These chapters are all a little short still, but it seems like they're getting longer. Hopefully ya'll don't mind where this is going…nowhere fast at the moment. Oh, well, it should pick up after the Ray/Neela confrontation. It may or may not be in the next chapter. I'm thinking I may put if off another chapter or two unless enough people want it in the next one really bad. Please review and let me know if this is still to your liking._


	5. Chapter 5

**Taking What's Given 5**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I really don't own anything ER in nature. Maybe I own Chloe, but that's about it._

_**Author's Note: **__Glad people liked the conversation between Chloe and Neela. Here we learn a little more about Ray and Chloe, but are things as they seem?_

"Frank, have you seen Ray?"

Frank looked up at Neela slowly, but didn't respond right away. Instead, he took a bite of his donut and looked back down at his paper.

"Frank!"

"Chill out. He said something about a babysitter to Abby. Hell if I know."

"Babysitter?"

"Yeah."

Neela looked around the admit area, confused. People who have babysitters have – no, she wouldn't think about that. She knew she had to find Abby and get some type of explanation. She walked towards the lounge, praying Abby would be in there so she could get some answers, and quick. Abby was sitting at the table in the lounge when Neela pushed the door open.

"Neela, I thought you left."

"I went to see Chloe. What's this about Ray and a babysitter?" She spoke quickly, causing a confused look on her friend's face.

"Okay, um, you weren't supposed to know about that."

"What the bloody hell is going on Abby?"

"No need to yell at me, Neela. It's just, Ray told me privately something and Frank overheard. You know him. Anyway, it's nothing you need to worry about. Really. But if you want to know what's going on, you need to talk to Ray."

"Thanks a lot, Abby," Neela replied sarcastically, leaving the lounge and the hospital behind her. She wanted to get her friend back, but yet another twist in the road would make it a far bigger task than she was willing to deal with.

_One week later…_

"You honestly think that I'll take the time for you, Morris?"

"That's your job, of course I do."

"I'm not leaving my evening office hours open so we can talk about your women problems." Chloe dropped off the chart she had been working on at the admit counter and went to stand behind the desk.

"I could make your night an interesting and enjoyable one, just give me a chance. I'd totally make it worth you while. I could even bring some drinks, maybe a little dinner. What do you think?"

"Morris, do you think you're turning me on?"

"Well, I'm laying it all out there, Moore."

Chloe turned around to face him, leaning slightly on the admit desk. "Archie, honey, did you know that on average, foreplay for a man is three minutes, but for a woman it's twenty-four hours?"

"On average?"

She nodded, checking her watch, "So, it looks to me like you have about twenty-three hours and fifty-six minutes. Get on it."

"On average, though, so I figure things could very well progress much quicker."

"I doubt it," she turned and started towards the elevator.

"But Chloe, we had a moment." He took a step towards her.

"Won't happen."

"But it could."

She turned and began to walk backwards to look at him as she spoke, "Well, let's just say, it even took Ray twenty-four," she paused and spoke in a quiet, lustful tone, "minutes."

"Well, that's great!"

She shook her head slightly, "You, Archie Morris, are no Ray Barnett." She turned back around and kept walking to the elevator. As she went to get in, she turned, looked down at her watch and yelled back to the admit desk, "Twenty-three hours and fifty-one minutes!"

"She totally wants me." Morris grabbed another chart and began reading it over.

"You should get to know someone before you try to get them into bed, Morris."

"Ha," Morris said, turning to face his new companion. "Coming from the guy who had groupies lining up to be the next one in bed with him."

"Shut it. I'm not like that anymore. Besides, like Chloe said, you're not me." Ray placed his chart on the counter, a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, I'm better."

Ray, looked up, anger rising in his eyes, "You know what, Morris. You need to back off and stop hitting on Chloe. She's out of your league and heavily committed."

"I don't see rings on your fingers."

"Shut up, Frank, this doesn't concern you," Ray snapped. He noticed that everyone near admit had quieted and turned to look in his direction, Neela included. "Look, my shift is over, I'll see you all tomorrow."

Ray was nearly past the ambulance bay when he heard him name. He turned to see Neela running after him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I actually have somewhere I need to be." His tone wasn't as harsh as it had been his first day back, but there was still some friendliness missing in it.

"Oh, later then?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Okay." She turned and made her way back towards the hospital, turning once to see his back retreating away from her. She had missed his glace and would miss his second before heading back inside and directly to the stairs. After pushing the door open to the roof, Neela let out her first sob. She had been fighting the tears all the way upstairs, but now she let them run freely. She stood at the railing and cried, cursing herself for not being able to move on, to live her life, to be without Ray.

The pair of eyes that watched her clouded over. Something had to be done to fix what had happened, but that would be a task far bigger than one doctor could handle. Something drastic had to be done to get Ray and Neela together, or at the very least talking to one another.

Neela didn't hear the door to the roof close again, didn't know someone had seen here, didn't know that the help that was about to come would have to be taken in faith. The only person that could help her get closer to Ray again had just left the roof and headed home to her lover and child. She'd do anything in her power to get the Roomies back together and Neela needn't know a thing, for now.

_Kay, there you go. Sorry for no Ray/Neela conversation, but I decided, knowing those two, they'd need a little bit of help. Nothing has gone easily for them thus far and I figured I should keep it that way, for a while. Do we know who was on the roof? Hmm? Oh, you'll find out in the fist line of the next chapter if you haven't figured it out yet. _ _Hopefully I'll update by the end of the day. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Taking What's Given 6**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I really don't own anything ER in nature. Maybe I own Chloe, but that's about it._

_**Author's Note: **__Don't hate me please. I know I'm being mean and not putting Ray and Neela together, but that kind of thing takes time…at least with them. So, here we go…chapter six…the first one set outside of the hospital._

"Ray, I'm home!"

"Shh. Jesus, Chloe, I _just_ got Ella down," Ray stage whispered as he appeared from the hall into the living room.

"Well, sorry papa," Chloe joked as she put her bag down on the kitchen table. She walked towards the kitchen as Ray plopped down on the couch. She returned from the fridge with a pair of beers. She handed one to Ray and then dropped down next to him. They sat in silence for a moment before Chloe sighed, "That bloody hospital pisses me off."

"Oh, CC, that's just Morris. He's always like that."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his knee, rubbing lazy circles on it. "It's not just him. No one seems to like me. The only people who have talked to me since I got there is you and Neela. Even Luka's been too busy. I feel really detached. Those pricks upstairs are horrible."

"All of them?"

"Pretty much. I miss having mates. Everyone here thinks I'm a total bitch."

"They just don't know you, baby." Ray took her hand off his knee and held it, stroking the back of it with the pad of his thumb. "Once they get to know the real you, they'll love you. That's how it worked with me."

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, and we're such a functional family."

"You, me, and Ella."

"Yeah."

"Becca called and said she'd be back in a week or two." Ray lulled his head back against the couch and smiled over at her.

"I thought she'd still be here when I got home. I miss her already."

"But you have me."

"I do have you, Ray." She looked up at him and smiled. "Love you," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder again.

"Love you, too."

A wailing scream awoke Ray. He looked over to Chloe, who was dead asleep, and smiled slightly. He slowly got up, leaving his sleeping partner, and made his way down the hall to the small nursery. He reached into the crib and lifted the purple-clad baby girl who stopped crying almost the moment he cradled her into his arms. She grabbed hold of the finger he offered her and smiled.

"What's wrong Ella Bella?" Ray looked down into the eyes that matched his so perfectly. Her dark hair was taking on his naturally shaggy appearance as it grew longer.

"She just wanted daddy, it looks like," Chloe said from he doorway. She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah." He didn't look up from the little girl in his arms.

"What'd you say to Neela today?"

"What?" He looked up, now, accusingly at Chloe.

"What did you say to Neela that caused her to go up to the roof and cry?"

"I didn't say anything to her. Really," he continued when he received an unsatisfied look from Chloe. "I told her I had somewhere I needed to be and we'd talk later."

"Right. Well, next time she wants to talk to you, I'd do it. That girl is falling apart on the inside and I think you might be the reason for it."

"Don't start blaming me for other people's problems."

"Then stop causing problems. Honestly, Ray. You have no reason to be like that after everything."

"After _everything_? Excuse me, but she's not the one who has to take her legs off at night. She's not the one who lost everything. She's not the one that almost died."

"She's also not playing the martyr in this. Suck it up, Barnett."

"Suck it up?" he asked, still rocking the now asleep baby in his arms.

"Be a man. Ray, you're an adult, a doctor, a father. You need to take some responsibility for your actions. Neela needs you to talk to her. I don't give a shit if you forgive her for whatever it was she did, but you need her to know that you still acknowledge her. She thinks you hate her. That's not fair to her. You have to tell her what you told me. I know how you feel about her and she needs to know too. She also deserves to know what's going on between us."

"Chloe."

"Don't 'Chloe' me, Raymond. I went along with your little 'let's not tell anybody about us' charade long enough. If you don't start telling people I bloody well will. Now, I'm going to bed. Put her down and go sleep in your own room tonight. I'll see you in the morning." She turned and walked out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Ray behind her. He looked down at his sleeping daughter as something dawned on him. He knew what had to happen, but he knew he'd need some help admitting it all to the one person he owed an explanation to the most.

By the time Ray made it to the ER the next morning, he had worked up the courage to face Neela and tell her his feelings. He didn't know how the news would go over, but he did know that Chloe was right and lying to Neela wasn't going to make things any better.

"Hey, Abby, is Neela around?"

Abby turned from the board to look at her friend. "No, she's upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"Yeah, she's in surgery. I thought you knew."

"Surgery? I thought she was working back down here in the ER."

"Ray," Abby looked up at him, confused, "Neela's not performing surgery, she's _having_ surgery."

"Having surgery?" His voice became worried.

Abby could see Ray tense up and become nervous at the mention of Neela's surgery. "It's not a huge deal. She has a tendon in her back they're concerned about because it ruptured when she was in her accident a couple years ago and she seems to be having problems with it again."

"Accident?"

"Yeah, come here." She motioned for him to follow her to the lounge where she retold the accident Neela had been through two years before. Ray sat in shock when she finished the story before getting up quickly, making his way to the door. "Ray-"

"No, Abby, I have to fix this."

She could hear the tears in his voice and she nodded as he left. Abby didn't see Ray again for the rest of her shift. She knew he had come back downstairs at some point as his name was on the board, but she figured he was keeping to himself. She couldn't blame him, but she still felt slightly confused, knowing Ray and Chloe were "together."

"_Lockhart."_

"_What, Frank?"_

"_Have you seen Barnett?" he asked, curtly, holding his hand over the receiver of the phone._

"_No, why?"_

"_His babysitter's on the phone. You know he had a kid?"_

_Abby didn't respond, but turned towards the exam rooms. Ray Barnett had some explaining to do. When she found him in Exam 3, she watched him for a few minutes, massaging his left thigh and wincing slightly, before entering. "Hey."_

_Ray, snapped his left leg back into place and pushed his pant leg down when he heard Abby' voice. "Hey, what's up?"_

"_Your babysitter called." Her tone wasn't harsh, but rather, it was more questioning._

"_Um, yeah. Thanks, I better go take that." He was quick to get up and make for the door. He didn't look at her as he passed, but he knew she was watching him._

"_Ray," she said as he walked past her._

"_Abby, it's a long story." He stopped with his hand on the door._

"_You have a kid?" She didn't turn around to face him and he didn't face her._

"_Yeah."_

"_Wow, that was a long story," she quipped._

"_Look, I have a daughter named Ella. She's about five months old and yes, before you ask, she's Chloe's. I really don't want to talk about it."_

"_Fine." She listened for him to close the door before she turned around and watched after him. She knew this information would kill Neela; she had to protect her from it as long as possible._

Abby made her way up to the roof, hoping to clear her head. The smoking woman who stood there surprised her, but Abby figured it was now or never if she wanted to know the whole story. She approached Chloe and leaned on the railing next to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Chloe said as she took a long drag on her cigarette.

'_Kay, someone might want to hurt me after this chapter, but go with me here. The next chapter will reveal the real story behind Chloe and Ray's relationship. Don't throw anything my way, except reviews, just yet. I should be making y'all a lot happier in the chapters to come._


	7. Chapter 7

**Taking What's Given 7**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I really don't own anything ER in nature. Maybe I own Chloe, but that's about it. I also own Becca and Ella it looks like._

_**Author's Note: **__I'm glad no one hates me too much yet. Also, yay for people figuring it out ahead of time what's going on…you suck…kidding. This chapter isn't going to be anyone's favorite…maybe it will be…but I'm thinking many of you will be quite thrilled. So, here we go…just a little into the craziness that is Chloe and Ray._

"You and Ray are close, right?"

"Yeah," she said, taking a drag on her cigarette.

"How close?"

Chloe didn't look up at Abby, but out across Chicago, "As close as a man and a woman can get I suppose."

"Do you love him?" Abby asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"More than any other man. I'm pretty sure Ray Barnett is the first and will be the last man I ever love." She took another drag and tapped to ashes off her cigarette.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you're the mother of Ray's child?"

Chloe let out a long breath, "No one asked. Besides, it's too long of a story to get started, trust me."

"Try me." Abby turned so that she was facing Chloe. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared the new doctor down.

Chloe looked down at her cigarette, and then back out over the city. "Promise me something first?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell Ray you caught me up here smoking," she looked to Abby, who nodded, took a final drag, and put the cigarette out with her heel. She blew out the smoke as she spoke again, "I promised him I'd quit. Although, that's when he promised not to let any of his old band mates come over anymore. I swear to God, guys like Brett make me glad I'm into chicks."

"What?" Abby was shocked by what she had heard. Not in a million years would she have thought the woman she was standing next to, the one that had just declared her love for Ray, would have said that.

"Hmmm. Yeah, been with my girlfriend, Becca, for about four years now."

"I would have never." Abby shook her head and leaned on the railing again.

"See why I don't talk about myself very much. I just don't like having to explain all of this crap my life seems to be."

"But what about Ray?"

"Ugh, Ray made things complicated. I swear, if you could choose what you were, I'd go straight for that man. Two problems though."

Abby gave her a look, urging her to continue.

"It's biological and I'm not her."

"Her?"

Chloe looked over at Abby and smiled slowly, "You know he loves her. How in the bloody hell am I supposed to compete with her? The only thing is that we have to get them talking to one another again."

"I feel scheming coming on."

"I'm the queen of scheming. Besides, if anyone knows Ray Barnett, it's me. I am the mother of his first child."

"How'd that work? AI?"

"Let's just say there was nothing artificial about Ella's conception. Ray and I did that naturally." She laughed when she saw Abby's face.

"Um, thanks for that."

"No problem. No, really. Ray and I have an interesting relationship, especially when it comes to that little girl. We met in the hospital when he was doing therapy. They asked me to come down and talk to him since he wasn't getting along with the whole needing prosthetics thing. We talked a lot the first few weeks and then we started seeing each other more often. We'd grab dinner or coffee and talk. People always looked at us funny, him being in a wheelchair and all and it made it more difficult for him."

"You were his walking therapy ball."

"Basically." Chloe leaned on the railing and clasped her hands in front of her. "After a while Ray wanted to go back to work, but no hospital wanted a doctor that could only stand for twenty minutes. I hired him to do some work with me at my practice. He would talk to patients and get histories. He was pretty good at it."

"Ray did have a pretty good bedside manner at the end of the time he was here."

"Hmm. Yeah."

"So, Ella."

"Yeah, Ella. Ray and I were getting really close, but he still didn't know about Becca. I was worried that if I told him, he'd freak out. I didn't and one night we both got horribly drunk and went back to my place. Long story short, Becca walked in on us."

"Wow." Abby was leaning against the railing, her back to the city, staring at Chloe.

"Yeah. She wasn't mad, but she told me that it couldn't happen again."

"But it did?"

"Yeah. Another month or so went by and Becca got to know Ray pretty well. The two of us had been talking about wanting kids for a long time, but hadn't found a donor that we liked. That's when she got the brilliant idea to ask Ray."

"I don't think I could ever see Ray agreeing to that."

"I couldn't either, but surprisingly, he did. He had one condition; he wanted to be a part of the baby's life. We couldn't deny him that, not in good conscience."

Abby met eyes with Chloe and smiled, "So, the whole 'natural' part?"

"Yeah, Becca can't have children, can't even carry them so I tried in vitro twice and no luck. We didn't want to give up so Becca said once. She told me and Ray to try it, but only if we both wanted to. We figured it was worth a shot and hey, apparently that's the way to do it." She unclasped her hands and looked down at them, then up at Abby. "We couldn't believe it at first, but there they were - two little blue lines. I've never seen Ray happier. I think he was more excited than me and Becca."

"I still have a hard time seeing Ray as a father."

"Oh, God. He was so happy. He took me to all of my appointments, helped me when Becca was gone, was the perfect man. That's how I fell in love with him." She looked down again, a sad look on her face.

"What?"

"That's when things took a turn. I fell for Ray. I started questioning if I had been making a mistake with Becca all those years. I wanted to be with her, but Ray was there. He was there when Becca was off in New York every other weekend. He was there when she was on the West coast for a month. He was there when Ella was born and he's been there ever since."

"So-"

"So, I guess the best way to describe me is what I call patients that come to me with the same problem, 'confused'. The problem is, I'm not."

Abby sighed.

"Yeah, that's how I feel. If Ray Barnett weren't so damn perfect."

Abby let out a laugh, "Yeah, he can be pretty great when he wants to be."

"Ugh," Chloe leaned forward so she was looking over the railing, "Why does everything have to be so bloody difficult? Why can't all of this make some sense?"

"If things made sense, no offense, but you wouldn't be here," Abby crossed her arms across her chest and smiled slightly.

Chloe stood away from the railing and smiled at Abby, "Yeah, a lot would be different. I think a lot of people would be way happier too. Oh, damn," Chloe said, glancing down at her watch, "Got to go pick up the kid."

"I'd love to meet her."

"I think that could be arranged. Thanks for listening to me, Abby." The two started for the stairs, smiling at each other once more.

"Yeah, just remember, we have some scheming to get to."

"No worries, tonight I'll throw Ray a curve he'll never expect."

_Okay, I'm not totally happy with that, but I hate keeping this story from progressing any longer. It's about time I update. I was so back and forth about how I wanted Chloe and Ray's relationship to lead to little baby Ella, but I think this is as good a way as any. Right? Let me know what you think. Hate it? Love it? Tell me. Just think, pretty soon we'll have some more Ray/Neela time…like I'd keep those two apart._


	8. Chapter 8

**Taking What's Given 8**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I really don't own anything ER in nature. Maybe I own Chloe, but that's about it. I also own Becca and Ella it looks like._

_**Author's Note: **__So, I really do suck at this whole updating thing it seems. I've been really busy with classes and work and fencing and whatnot, but that doesn't excuse the wait. I'm hoping the next few chapters will come quicker. _

Ray was sitting at the dining room table when Chloe came into the apartment that night. She didn't say a word to him as she walked through the kitchen and living room the bedrooms. She had noticed him watching her as she made her way through the apartment, but she knew if she looked at him, her plan would fail.

She came back into the living room a while later, diaper bag and daughter in hand. She still didn't look at Ray, knowing he was watching her.

"Where you headed?"

"Abby said Neela was bored as hell and could use some visitors so I figured I'd go and say hello." She picked up her purse and keys before finally looking up at him.

"You're taking Ella to see Neela?" He got up from his seat and took a step towards her.

"Yes." She juggled the carrier and her bags, walking past him.

He stopped her by grabbing her arm, "What are you doing, Chloe?"

She paused a moment before looking up at him, "Something you should have done the day we got back here. She has to know and if you don't want to tell her, then I will. I'm not playing this game anymore, Ray. I can't do it. I love you too damn much to do it any more."

Ray dropped his hand and looked at the woman in front of him. He had never seen her this way. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and she wore jeans and a sweatshirt. Her makeup was slightly smudged and she looked as if she had been crying. In all reality, she looked defeated. The strongest person he knew looked like she was on the loosing end of a battle she never wanted to be in in the first place.

"I don't want to see her suffer for this anymore and I can't watch the one man I love more than anything beat himself up anymore. I'm done and this is the only solution I see." He voice was quiet and it shocked Ray.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"I've lost something I never had and I'm having a hard time with it. Now, please, just let me do this. Let me help to fix this."

"It's not your job to fix it." He moved so he was facing her. He glanced down to see his daughter staring up at him with wide eyes before he looked back at Chloe.

"If I hadn't come here in the first place there wouldn't be a problem. I caused all of these problems and I want to try and fix them."

"Come here." He took the carrier from her and led her to the table. He took Ella out of the carrier and held her in his arms as they both sat down. "Listen, none of this is your fault. It's all me. If you want me to tell Neela everything, I will. Just say the word. I hate to see you so unhappy. All I want is for you and this little girl to be happy. We may not be the most normal family ever, but we're a family and that is the most important thing to me. Family is the most important thing to me."

Chloe read the love and honesty in his eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you want to go with us?"

"You're gonna go right now?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, if you want me to do this, I might as well do it as soon as possible. No need to drag it out forever."

Chloe smiled and nodded again, sniffling. "I'd really like it if you'd do it now, but I don't think I should go. This is between you and Neela."

"Okay." He got up and placed Ella back in the carrier. He leaned over, grabbed the diaper bag, and placed it on the chair he had been sitting in. He stood in front of Chloe and helped her to stand. He looked into her eyes before leaning down to kiss her softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now go tell the girl you really love the same."

He chuckled, hugged her, and took the bag and carrier. He looked back once more and smiled before heading out the door, closing it quietly.

Chloe smiled at him as he left, but as soon as the door shut, her smile dropped and she sighed. She looked around the apartment and clicked her tongue. She pulled her hair out of its holder as she walked towards the living room, unzipped her sweatshirt and pulled it off to reveal a tank top, and grabbed the phone. She dialed the number she had been given earlier and waited for someone to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me."

"_Hey, how'd it go?"_

"Let's just say those acting classes in college finally paid off. Everything is working out according to plan. He's off to talk to her and part two of the plan will be in place when he gets back."

"_You think things will work out between him and Neela?"_

"Who knows, but if I know Ray, I know he'll do basically anything to make me happy. Him fixing things will make me happy. It'll work. Either way, though, this has to happen."

"_Good luck. Let me know how things go tonight."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Abby."

"_Night, Chloe."_

Chloe hung up the phone and smirked. She tossed the phone down on the couch, "Sorry, Ray, but it's time to move on. Maybe this time you'll take the advice and help that's given to you."

She had a lot to do before Ray got back and she knew her plan would be a mean one, but a necessary one as well. She went to her room and began to pack quickly, there was no way she wanted to be in that apartment when Ray got back.

Maybe this plan would help her as well. It was about time everyone in her messed up little family figured out what they really wanted and went for it.

_Okay, there we go. I literally wrote this in one sitting, but hopefully it's still pretty good. Next update…um…no promise as to how long it'll take, but I have Spring Break soon so I might be able to get some writing done._


	9. AN CAUSE I SUCK

Hey guys!

Sorry this isn't a real post, but I need some major help. I've been soooo busy and want to update, but I've been having trouble doing so. There is a poll on my profile page that I'd love for you to all go and do for me about my updating…hopefully I get a good response and know what to work on. Also, if anyone wants to help me out a little, I could use some ideas on where to head next on this story (and all my stories). Any and all help would be mucho awesome! Thanks!

Dani


End file.
